


Gentle hands and rope burns

by Anonymous



Series: max's anon mcyt fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :[, Adoption, Backstory, Basically hyrbrids have like no fucking rights, Blood and Injury, But not actual dogs, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abuse, Child Neglect, D..diamond hybrid skeppy?, Dog Fighting, Dog Hybrid Sapnap, Fuck irl name tags >:[, Gen, Human Punz, Human Trafficking, Kind of haha, Some sapnap backstory :], Starvation, bad things, demon hybrid badboyhalo, dw they get rights later on, idk man, more like just taking a kid you see, not in this but yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bad had gotten used to pulling hybrids out of rough situations, he really had, but well, he wasn't expecting a child to be caught up in a fighting ring.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Antfrost, BadBoyHalo & Sapnap, Punz & Badboyhalo, Skeppy & BadBoyHalo
Series: max's anon mcyt fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Gentle hands and rope burns

Sapnap doesn't remember his mom. His earliest memories are of a kennel. Of a muzzle. Of bowls of dog food that make him want to throw up and cry. Sapnap is hungry, Sapnap is cold, Sapnap is lonely. Sapnap does not know gentle touches, he knows pain and how to dig his teeth into someone's shoulder and not let go. Sapnap knows the way his collar digs into his throat and the way ropes burn his wrists. He knows the way his body aches from being forced to crawl around, the way blood tastes, the way broken bones feel.

Sapnap knows how cold the nights get in winter and how hot the days get in the summer. Sapnap knows how cruel men are. Sapnap is scared.

Sapnap shivers, tucking his tail close to his body, rubbing his muzzle against his leg. He wants it off, off off! He sobs, awkwardly raising tied up hands to pull at the muzzle, tears dripping down his pale face. Sapnap wants a mother who's face he does not know, he wants someone to hold him and feed him and tell him it'll be alright with soft, comforting words. Sapnap wants not to be alone.

He snarls, tugging harder at the muzzle, frustration overwhelming him. He wants out, he wants a home, a family, he doesn't want to be hurt anymore.

* * *

Bad shifts, pulling his hood over his head, checking that his contacts are still in place. Hopefully, everyone will be far to interested in the fights to pay any attention to him.

"You ready?" Punz asks, adjusting his hoodie. 

Bad nods, and turns to Ant and Skeppy. They were far to obviously hybrids to go with them, that would only put them at risk, with Ant's almost entirely feline features and Skeppy's diamond spattered skin, it wasn't safe. "Stay safe, if you think for even a second something will go wrong back off and let us know, okay? don't put yourself in danger." 

They nod, pulling up their own hoods. "Same for the two of you, don't put yourselves in too much danger, alright?" Skeppy says.

Bad smiles, patting his arm. "Of course, we'll be alright, see you in a bit!"

With that, they part ways, and Bad and Punz head towards the fighting ring.

Bad feels sick as they walk through, no matter how many times he's seen it he's never able to get over it. Punz places a steady hand on his back as they weave through the crowd. There are multiple rings, many people crowded around, shouting and placing bets. Bad hates them, he hates them all so, so much.

He wishes he could gather up all the hybrids in this area, but that would be too difficult, they'd get caught, so they can only take one or two at one time.

Punz taps his arm, and gestures towards one of the rings, where a small dog hybrid is getting thrown across the ring by a much larger one. Bad feels sick, that's most definetely a child. Punz meets his eyes, and the decision is made without words, they're getting the kid out. 

They stand around and wait for the fight to be over, Bad wishes he could march in there and bundle the pup up in his arm every time the small thing gets hit when it's down. Punz is stiff at his side, and finally, the fight ends. 

A group of men come out and leash the puppy, who snarls and bites, and cowers, ears slicked back, barely able to stand. Bad feels tears fill his eyes as the men pin the child down roughly and muzzle him. He's so angry, how could anyone treat someone, especially a child, like that?

They slowly slink away, following the group of men at a distance as they drag the injured puppy with them, all while the small creature sobs and whines and hacks as it's collar is roughly pulled.

Bad's hands ball into fist. How dare they? Bad is not a violent person, but in this moment he wishes he could kill those men and take away the child, wishes he could hold that child close and never let go.

They duck behind a wall as the men tie the puppy up on a stake outside of a trailer, and tie his paw like hands together. One of the men slams his foot into the small being side, knocking the pup to the ground. "Useless mutt," He spits as the puppy whimpers. "I oughtta just rid myself of you, but I spent too much money on you for that."

Bad hears the low rumble of Punz growling. Punz is fully human, but he'd picked things up from his hybrid friends, like growling from both Bad and Ant, although admitedly Punz gained more of Ant's feline characteristics, like the low defensive stance he often drops into, or the soft purring sound he makes.

He places a gentle hand on his friends back, despite his own growl threatening to burst from his chest. People we're selling hybrids. Selling children.

The man kicks the puppy again, and then the group ambles off.

Bad takes a deep breath, waits for a few minutes, and slinks forward,unz following suit. He's careful, but makes his aproach audible.

The puppies ear perks up, his eyes flicker open. His oranfe eyes are sharp and alert, but dull and hazy. He sits up quickly, and he sits like a clumsy dog with too long legs, he's tense and hunched over.

Bad smiles gently, raising his hands. "Hi there," he says gently, sitting down and folding his long legs underneath him. "I'm not here to hurt you."

There's a bowl of uneaten dog food next him. Dog food, they were feeding him dog food. The kid is so skinny, too skinny. He feels Punz settle beside him.

"Hey kid," Punz says softly, pulling his backpack off. He starts to dig through it, and pulls out a granola bar. "You hungry? We can take that muzzle off and you can eat this, yeah?"

The puppy looks wary, but after touching the muzzle he hesitantly moves forwards on all fours. He settles down closer to them, ears pulled back. Punz slowly reaches forward to unclip the muzzle, and Bad, to feel useful, takes the granola bar out of the wrapper.

The puppy scoots back once the muzzle is off, swiping his tongue over bloodied lips.

Bad reaches out to hand the child the granola bar, and the puppy snatches it quickly. It's awkwardly held between tied hands, and he starts to gnaw at it, tail lightly thumping against the ground.

Bad smiles. He and Punz sit in silence while the child practically inhales the food. Once he's done paw like hands are set back on the ground in front of him, and peaks up at them from underneath his shaggy, dark hair.

"What's your name?" Bad asks, noting that Punz sends the occasional look about.

The puppy shifts. He's a mess, covered in dirt and grime and blood. "U-Um.." His voice is hardly more than a whisper, raspy and painful sounding. "S..Sa-apnap.."

Punz digs through his bag again.

"That's a nice name," Bad smiles, the puppy, Sapnap, moves a  
little closer. "We can take you away from here, we cane make you safe, I can take care of you."

Punz pulls out another granola bar, and Sapnap scoots closer to grab it. He looks to Bad as he takes a cautious bite. "Are.. a-are you.. u-um," He shifts, face twisting up as he thinks. "r-eal? tr-true?"

"Yes," Sapnap only gets through half of the granola bar. "I am, I'll protect you, do you want to come with me?"

Sapnap looks like he's about to cry. He moves as close as he can with the leash, almost touching Bad. "Pl-Plea-ase." He whimpers.

He reaches out and gently cups the puppies cheek. "We're gonna get you out of here." Sapnap leans into the gentle touch, and Bad almost mourns to take his hand away to unfasten the collar. It's tight, far too tight, and his neck underneath is bruised.

The puppy takes a shuddering breath, a tear slips down his cheek.

He reaches down to attmpt to undo the rope, but it's too tight. Punz scoots forward, pocket knife in hand, and smiles gently when Sapnap shies back. "It's alright, I'm just gonna cut off the ropes, I won't hurt you, promise."

Bad gently places his hand on the childs back, and he holds his bound wrists out. Punz gently cuts the ropes off, the child holds his wrist close to his chest, rubbing his hands over the red, raw skin.

"Can I pick you up?" Bad asks, and Sapnap is quick to nod, clambering onto the demon hybrids lap and grabbing fistfuls of his coat. Bad shares a look with Punz and stands, tucking the small body close to him.

Punz stands as well, shrugging his backpack on.

Bad can feel a wet spot spreading through his coat and on his shirt, and he gently rubs the boys back as they weave through trailers, heading back to their meet up spot. Eventually, Sapnap falls asleep.

He doesn't ever want to let the puppy go, Sapnap is his kid now.

They meet back up with Ant and Skeppy, who balk upon seeing the child tucked securely in Bad's arms.

"You- That's- Is that a kid?" Skeppy steps forward, eyes wide. "Bad, did you take a fucking kid?"

Bad's eyes narrow slightly, he shifts Sapnap in his arms. "He was being forced to fight in the rings," He mutters lowly. "And being chained up outside in the cold, and fed dog food a-and," Bad swallows audiably.

Punz places a steadying hand on his arm. "He was sold by someone, people are selling hybrids, so.. we doubt there's a mother here or anything."

Skeppy's face falls and he recoils slightly. "That.." A pained expression flashes across his face.

Ant steps forward as well. "I.. What kind of hybrid?"

"Dog," Is Bad's slightly watery response. "I think it was all dogs there, from what we could see in the rings."

Ant nods slowly, shifting his weight. "I guess we should.. take him back then? Yeah? Eventually someone will realize that he's gone."

Bad nods. "Yes, we need to leave before anything goes wrong, there's too much at risk."

* * *

It's easier to travel with a child, Bad notices, than with a skittish, and injured adult hybrid. While Sapnap may still be skittish and injured, it was easier to gain his trust, plus, Bad could just carry him, instead of having to support his weight during the long treck home.

They live far out, because despite what ptogress had bern made, hybrids had little rights and were regarded as little more than animals. Things like fight rings were illegal, but rarely anyone of power cared enough to actually enforce those laws.

So they stayed as far away from most humans as possible. It's a small village type thing, with houses built up from the ground and.. very few actual people there. It wasn't quite rare for someone to move on to something better, or to travel with the intentions to come back and.. never do so.

Bad misses the people he knew in the past, but he does his best to focus on the future, on what's to come, and Sapnap is a part of that future now.

He gently squeezes the still sleeping puppy in his arms. This is his kid now, his responsibility to take care of and protect. Sapnap wanted him, Sapnap trusted him, Sapnap was letting Bad hold him, despite all the child had been through.

Bad will protcect his kid, no matter what.

* * *

The small village starts to come into view as Sapnap begins to stir. He shifts his head, tucked under Bad's chin, taking in his surroundings. Finally, he looks up at Bad, big, orange eyes wet. "Real." He says softly, wetly.

Bad smiles, rubbing the sleepy boys back. "Yeah, real." He confirms. He's unsure if the little creature means 'real' or 'truth', or what he's even referring to, but Bad still has him, Bad is taking him home like he promised.

Sapnap sniffles, snuggling closer, seeming content with that.

Punz hands the puppy another granola bar, which he happily munches on as they arrive at the village. Bad takes a deep breath, a light smile still resting on his face. He's glad to be home.

He's barely gotten five steps in when a boy clad in green comes barreling into his legs, almost knocking him over. If it wasn't for Ant's quick reaction time he'd have fallen over with Sapnap in tow, who's eyes go wide as Dream starts to talk.

"Mr Bad!" He crows, peering up at the tall hybrid. "What's that?"

Bad sighs longly, but still smiles. "Dream, this is Sapnap, he's going to be staying here with us."

Dream tilts his head, piercing green eyes curious. "He's all dirty." He says bluntly.

Sapnap blinks, head tilting as well. 

"I know, Dream, where's your mom?" Bad asks gently, glancing around. Puffy will know what to do.

"Uh, I'll take you to her," Dream says. "I'll make sure you get there safely! Mama says I'm real strong, so I can protect you and Sapnap if anything goes wrong." 

"I'm sure you are, thank you very much," He turns to his companions. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

They nod, and Punz steps forwards a bit. "I'll see you later, 'kay kiddo?" He smiles kindly at Sapnap, who gives a small, hesitant and gap toothed smile back.

Once they leave, Bad turns back to Dream, who's still eyeing Sapnap curiously.

"Sapnap," Bad says gently, shifting the puppy so he can look at him properly. "Would you like to walk?"

Sapnap blinks, slowly, and nods after a moment. Bad bends down to let him go, and the pup quickly sinks down on to all fours. Bad winces, bending down to be more level with the child.

"Oh, Sapnap," He says gently, tucking his hards under the boys arms and helping him back up. "You don't have to walk like that anymore." Sapnap blinks, but allows Bad to let go, doing his best to stay standing.

He wobbles, and Bad takes his hand to help support him. "I've got you."

The puppies unsteady, but stays standing. 

Dream scampers to the dog hybrids other side, holding his hand out. "Here, I'll help too." The boy says kindly, giving Sapnap a small smile.

Sapnap hesitates a moment, but grabs Dreams hand with his own fuzzy one. Dream beams, amd between them, Sapnap manages to stay upright. It seems to be sort of like teaching a toddler to walk, Bad doubts that the boy ever learned how to walk normally.

Dream talks dramatically as they walk, and Sapnap seems to hang off every word, eyes wide as Dream tells him about how he shoved a frog in his mouth the day before.

It doesn't take long to find Puffy, she was just barely on the outskirts of the village, chopping wood. 

"Mama!" Dream calls, waving wildly with his free hand. Puffy turns, a slighly exasperated, yet fond look on her sheepish face. 

"Bad! You're back," Puffy smiles at him, wiping sweat off her forehead, and her eyes trail down, noticing Sapnap, who had shifted to hide partially behind both Dream and Bad. "Oh," She crouches down, a small, friendly smile on her face. "Hello there, what's your name?"

Sapnap looks up to Bad, a question shining in his hazy, orange eyes. "Would you like to tell Ms Puffy your name?" He asks gently. 

The boy glances between the two of them, then shakes his head rapidly. 

"Alright, Puffy, this is Sapnap."

Puffy keeps her smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sapnap, I'm sure you're going to love it here very much."

Sapnap nods slowly, eyes wide, Bad catches the subtle movement of Dream squeezing his hand, and Sapnap squeezes back. 

"Puffy," Bad brings her attention back to him as it's obvious Sapnap is starting to feel uncomfortable. Puffy looks up and stands, giving the taller hybrid her full attention. "Do you happen to have any of Dream's old clothes? Like.. ones that are too small and might fit Sapnap?"

Puffy chews her bottom lip. "No.. clothes Dream grows out of I typically trade, but you can still have some of his clothes," She glances at Sanap. "They'll probably be big on him, but it'll do before the next trade." Dream is crazy tall for an almost eight year old, and Sapnap is.. not, his obvious malnutrition does not help with that.

Puffy has contact with other hybrids and even some kind humans who she trades with monthly, often feeding and clothing most of the village. 

"Thank you," He says earenestly. Puffy smiles.

"We shouls get going then, yeah? Seems like the lil guy needs a bath." Her voice is still kind and soft.

Bad looks down at the child, who's still covered in grime, and blood, and is still injured, wearing tattered clothes that are also gross and bloody. Bad winces slightly, he needs to get this child's injuries treated. "Yes, he does."

Sapnap looks up at him, head tilting.

Dream gently tugs on the dog hybrids hand, and Sapnap's gaze moves from the demon hybrid to the human. "Hey, hey hey Sap, can I call you that? You wanna try something?" Sapnap, after a moment of careful consideration, nods. "Okay! Um.. You're gonna need to let go of our hands, if that's okay.."

Sapnap looks back up at bad questioningly. Bad smiles, and gently let's go of his hand. "Go on."

Sapnap turns back to Dream, who smiles and turns around. "Jump on my back?"

With some difficulty and hesitance, Dream ends up giving Sapnap a piggyback ride, positively glowing as Sapnap clings to him, a small smile on his face.

Puffy chuckles, beggining to head back to the village. "Come on, duckling."

Dream is quick to follow her, carrying Sapnap with ease, and Bad takes up the rear, watching them carefully incase anything goes wrong. Dream is not known for being careful, in any sense, yet he's carrying Sapnap with such a carefulness that makes Bad's heart want to burst.

It doesn't take them long to reach Puffy's house, and she waves them in, a small smile still on her lips. "Come on, we can let him pick out some clothes and get him a bath, I'll make us some dinner."

Bad doesn't even raise an eyebrow as they walk into Dream's room, Puffy often just decided someone would be staying over for dinner without asking them first.

Dream sets Sapnap down on the carpet, steadying the dog boy when he wobbles. Dream then throws his closet open. "Look! I have a lot of green," He puffs out his chest slightly as he speaks. "That's my favorite color! You can pick whatever you want."

Sapnap leans in to look as Bad comes up to stand behind him. Sapnap reaches out and runs his fingers over a green hoodie almost identical to Dream's. He turns to face the taller boy, tilting his head. "Um," He swipes his tongue over his lips, thinking for a moment. "Same?" 

Dream nods excitedly. "Yeah! We can be matching!"

Sapnap looks back to the hoodie. "Matching.." He mumbles, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Yes, want.. I want m-matching."

\-----------------

Bad pushes Sapnap's hair back, careful to keep the soap out of his eyes. It, ay be tear free, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. 

"So, are you happy here so far?" He asks softly, working the suds out of his dark hair. The boy shifts to look up at him, and nods slowly.

"Yes."

Bad smiles, flicking water off his hands as he reaches for a towel. "That's good, I'm so glad. Do you like Dream?"

Sapnap nods frantically at that, and Bad helps him out of the tub, happy to drsin the murky water. "I'm glad you already have a friend." He wraps the towel around the young boy, who's only clad in Dream's oversized swimming shorts.

He hands Dream's clothes to him and turns around to allow him to get changed. Once he's down, Bad helps him dry off his hair enough to be damp, but not drip everywhere.

"Come on, I bet Puffy's gotten dinner ready, and I bet you're hungry." He scoops the boy unp in his arms and carries him to the dining table. It's already set, missing only a plate. Bad sets Sapnap down on one of the chairs, and shortly after Dream comes out, precariously balancing two bowls. 

He sets one down in front of Sapnap and the other down next to it, where Bad takes his seat once Puffy comes down with two more bowls. Both her and Dream take their seats.

"Hope you like soup." Puffy says, picking up her spoon and tucking in.

Dream eats with fevor, practically inhaling his soup. Sapnap glances at him, and then follows suit quickly, wolfing it down.

Bad chuckles softly, eating his own spoonfuls. It's a bland soup, not bad, but bland, and Bad guesses Puffy knew Sapnap most likely wouldn't be able to handle anything more than that. He's so, so grateful for her.

He's also grateful for Dream, who's obviously helping his boy to be more comfortable.

Bad smiles, watching Sapnap worry over Dream choking on his soup, and doesn't regret his decision one bit. He's going to give Sapnap the best life possible.

**Author's Note:**

> kisses you on the forehead. Ty for reading this :] it was a tad intimitadaying but i am very exvited to get this started!! this is basically kind of gping to be a retelling of the dsmp plot, but with fairly big changes!!!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed, hope you'll stick around, and maybe leave some comments?? id love that very, very much :]
> 
> [some thimngs will most likely be fixed on monday]


End file.
